meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikapunk
Pikapunk is a former Splorgian who has since been cursed to die a hundred times. History Pikapunk was born on Splorg, and was beaten nearly to death by a robot one day while frolicking in a field. He was saved by Doctor Pony and Degenerate, and given light-daggers in order to defend himself. However, a glitch meant that he could never put these down for more than a few seconds without dying. Upon returning to the field to frolic with Doctor Pony, the robot returned as well and killed Doctor Pony, incurring the wrath of Pikapunk. He unleashed psycho-kinetic powers upon the robot, and left for Megia with Degenerate. Upon their arrival, he went to go frolic once again, when he was found by Bat and recruited for a rescue mission where he was shot down brutally by Bob and Joe. The corpse was then taken to Mike P's Resort. A little while later, Mike P attempted to revive Pikapunk using a spell called the Eror Sox Lancet. This, instead, turned him into a vampire. He went on a killing spree, briefly stopping to explain his origins to Mike P, until being taken down by Bob and Mike P. He was then revived again by Milos and Bob, but found that he had been cursed by an unknown sorcerer to die a hundred times before finally knowing peace. A side-effect of this was an unnatural bloodlust towards Mike P, who was currently in Mexico. Pikapunk went there and succeeded in beating the living daylights out of Mike P and Baco, but was stopped by a plot hole. He accompanied Mike P to the Mexican-US border, and helped defeat the Red Scare and his minions. He also witnessed what was believed to be the death of Mike P. Afterwards, Pikapunk accompanied Baco and new-found ally Pedro the Bull through America, and after defeating a large man named Bobo, Mike Q appeared (claiming to be Mike P) and took the group to Canada in order to overthrow it by defeating its Grand Moff by washing his car. Baco had grown tired of the impostor by this time, and challenged him to a fight that Pikapunk was killed during. He later resurfaced after Squibbons Johnson had challenged Mike P to a soccer match and offered to assist Mike P in his training. During this training, he was killed by Purple Lamp's puppy Bangles. The remains were taken to Degenerate's labs, where he was revived once again. Degenerate told him his true origins, and asked him to seek out and re-claim Charlotte and the now-mutated Bangles. Upon finding the pair, he was killed by Bangles once again. Pikapunk later came back to find Charlotte again, and shortly afterwards, was killed by Free Comic Book Day Man. Choose Your Own Blogventure Pikapunk was most likely here, and was most likely killed. Whether or not this counts towards his final kill count is unknown, as all were revived and their minds wiped of the event afterwards. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Pikapunk arrived on Earth with Baco after the destruction of Mega, and was then told to participate in March Meekrat Madness as a champion of Deity Guy, and won against an apathetic Baco in the first round. He faced Plasticine Cube in the second round and lost, but was used by Solana Xen and Xig for various deadly tasks. He assisted in the final battle against the Red Scare. Time-Mind Sync-Warp Pikapunk returned to an island on Earth, along with Ethan Crane, Purple Lamp, and Antwon. The island was infested with god-heads that only Purple Lamp or Pikapunk could disarm. He was killed by a god-head shortly afterwards, but will most likely be back soon. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Pikapunk participated in this as a champion of Deity Guy, defeating Bukake in the first round in a game of Operation using actual bodies. He lost to CAST in the second round in a skee-ball tournament. Abilities Pikapunk is very quick and agile, and has psycho-kinetic powers while under severe stress. Also, he must die 100 times before knowing true death. Friends and Allies Pikapunk considers many people to be his friends, though many have killed him in a previous life. Category:Characters